I Want Madness!
by misspapasha
Summary: Amu está con Tadase, éste no le satisface sus necesidades. Unos días después se encuentra a un Ikuto soltero. ¿Qué hará Amu?
1. Cafetería

**I ****Want Madness  
**Amuto. Lemon R&R

Nota: éste fic no tendrá algo relacionado con la segunda temporada.  
Solo es en mente de la primera.

−Mhh, ¡ahí! − dijo Tadase finalizando la `espectacular´ noche a Amu

Amu jadeaba fuertemente en la cama, ya exhausta. Cerró los ojos esperando el _típico _beso que daba Tadase todas las noches como ésta y esperando a que se acostara del lado de ella y ambos quedaran dormidos.

Tadase, durmiendo profundamente y feliz de haber complacido a su querida Amu no tenía idea de toda infinita cosa que pasaba en la mente de Amu al finalizar éste tipo de noche.

−_Después de lo sucedido con los charas, el embrión e Ikuto…todo había cambiado. Finalizando todo me le declaré a Tadase y le había explicado como me había sentido desde el momento en que lo vi, el me propuso tener una relación ya que el sentía lo mismo después de un tiempo. Ya teníamos veinte y uno cada uno, comenzamos a vivir juntos. Lo amaba tanto, era detallista, me protegía y nunca me dejaría y sabía que tal vez no podría existir una persona como él otra vez y con eso, le había dado mi virginidad._−

−_Pero había algo que obstruía nuestra gran relación, algo que él nunca supo y no quiero que sepa nunca. El sexo. No es por decir que era pésimo, simplemente es…no sé, ¿falta de imaginación? ¿aburrido? ¿típico? No sabía exactamente como explicarlo pero era algo relacionado con esas palabras. Tal vez exageraba, tal vez no, pero me molestaba. Y cada noche Tadase insiste a hacerlo,  
y simplemente no me le puedo negar. _−

Pero lo que no sabía Amu, era que tal vez, el problema que tenía que cargar toda noche, estaba por resolver.

**Al día siguiente~**

Amu abrió perezosamente sus ojos, bostezando, que luego se encuentra a Tadase tomándose una taza de café, sentado en una silla cómoda del cuarto, mirando a la nada.

−¿Sucede algo, Tadase-kun? − preguntó preocupada Amu, tapándose con la sabana

Tadase solo negó con su cabeza cómo respuesta. Amu no había quedado del todo convencida pero lo ignoró.

Se levantó de la cama y puso una blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short por el momento. Iba a bajar a tomar un poco de leche y a ver la televisión, cómo todos los días, hasta que Tadase habló.

−Ne, Amu, ¿ha habido algo que te molestase? − preguntó, aún mirando a la nada, con un pequeño rastro de tristeza

Amu quedó callada y lo miró curiosa −¿A qué te refieres? −

Iba Tadase a contestar hasta que el teléfono sonó en el piso de abajo. Tadase fue el que se levantó y dejó su café para contestar.

Amu sentía algo más peculiar en Tadase a cómo era él todos los demás días. Amu tenía miedo a que Tadase se enterase de su problema y gracias a ello, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Tadase regresó de contestar el teléfono y continuó con Amu. −¿Quieres ir a comer desayuno? −

Amu quedó atónita pero aceptó. Se alivió de que Tadase hubiese olvidado la pregunta y continuáramos con el día. Ambos se prepararon para salir y fueron al café más cercano.

La mesera les entregó un menú a conforme se sentaron a una mesa pequeña al aire libre. Mientras amu veía el menú, Tadase le besó la mejilla. Ésta, a pesar de su edad y todo lo que han llevado juntos, se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente.

−Ne…Tadase-kun, ¿Qué querrás pedir?, ¡lo veo todo aquí delicioso! − decía Amu mirando las cuantas imágenes que había en el menú sobre los postres

−Jeje, algo sencillo, supongo − contestó −¿Y tú? − le preguntó con una mirada tierna

Amu lo miró con sonrisa tierna y con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas, y con eso, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tadase. −Lo mismo que tú−

Éste sonrió y le susurró calladamente dos palabras. −Te amo−

Amu se sonrojó demasiado, éste era una de las pocas veces que decía tales palabras con seriedad en su tono. Se alegró y lo abrazó.

Terminaron de desayunar y conversaron un poco, rieron y se besaron. Ya era hora de pagar la cuenta y ¿por qué no salir a pasear un rato?.

Tadase pidió la cuenta, y al momento de pagar vio que no traía efectivo. Se apenó éste. −Ne, ¿podrías esperarme mientras voy al cajero mas cercano? −

−Claro− contestó Amu sonriéndole −Aquí te espero−

Y éste se fue de la escena. Amu se recargó sobre la mesa y veía toda la cafetería. Suspiraba del aburrimiento y cerró sus ojos. −_¿Qué haré, huh?_ − pensaba ella misma sobre el problema de las noches.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, encontró algo increíblemente inimaginable, ¿quién era aquél joven de cabellos azul como la noche? Acaso era…−_¡¿Ikuto!?_ − Amu abrió sus ojos totalmente y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Amu no había visto en años a Ikuto, éste también hizo que Amu sintiera cosas totalmente desconocidas hacia ella, aparte de haber sido su primera persona pervertida a ella. Iba a salir corriendo hacia a él a hablarle, pero se tropezó con una de las patas de la mesa y se cayó, esto alentó el proceso mientras él se iba alejando.

Ikuto estaba caminando hacia a un parque con un café en la mano. Éste traía un abrigo largo, su cabello se veía exactamente igual a cómo era antes. El único cambio que había en el era la estatura, era más alto ahora.

El vestido de Amu comenzaba a alzarse un poco por la velocidad y traía el cabello recorriendo la cara y el cuello. La pequeña bolsa que traía consigo hizo que tirara el café de una señora, que hizo que ella volteara y chocase con una persona en frente.

−¿Hm? − preguntó la persona volteando a Amu

−Uh…perdon− dijo Amu sonrojada mirando al suelo −No estaba mirando− agregó

−…¿Amu? − preguntó la persona

−¿Huh? − preguntó Amu mirando a su cara

La persona con quien había chocado era con Ikuto. Éste levantó el ceño en la sorpresa de verla después de tanto tiempo. Amu se sonrojó y quedó callada, no sabía que decir, e Ikuto habló.

−…¿Y bien? − preguntó Ikuto con una mirada y sonrisa burlona

Amu frunció el ceño y se sonrojó más. −¿Q-Qué haces aquí? −

−….¿Tomando un café? − contestó

−Oh− dijo sarcásticamente Amu −¡Idiota! − gritó Amu inocentemente

−¿Y eso es porque…?− preguntó Ikuto levantando el ceño

−¡No nos hemos visto en varios años y todo lo que puedes decir al verme es "¿Y bien?! − dijo Amu haciendo pucheros con sus manos

−¿Qué querías que dijera? − dijo Ikuto serio −Estás con Tadase por lo que veo…−

−¿Huh? − dijo Amu volteando a ver todas partes

Y vio ahí a Tadase tratando de buscar a Amu desesperadamente. Amu se desanimó de alguna manera y al voltear a Ikuto de nuevo, vio que ya se estaba alejando.

−¡Hey! − gritó Amu a Ikuto desde lejos

Éste solo alzo su mano como seña de adiós. Amu se rindió y vio como Ikuto se desvanecía entre la gente; y luego volvió con Tadase.

−¡Amu! − gritó Tadase hacia a ella −¿Dónde estabas? −

−Uh…− dijo calladamente Amu mirando hacia abajo sonrojándose −Sólo fui al…baño−

−Oh, bueno, no me vuelvas a asustar así− contestó Tadase con preocupación

−Lo prometo, ne− respondió Amu

Y con eso, Tadase le tomó de la mano a Amu y fueron caminando juntos. Después de una tarde caminando por el parque y por tiendas volvieron a su casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

Amu subió con un poco de leche caliente y se acostó a ver televisión. Ya más tarde, Tadase apaga el televisor y voltea a Amu con una sonrisa.

−¿Q-Que sucede, Tadase? − preguntó Amu sonrojándose, obviamente sabiendo que quería

−He de suponer que no quieres, huh− dijo Tadase sonriendo

−¿Ah? Es que... − contestó Amu tratando de inventar una excusa −Estoy cansada de tanto caminar−

−No te preocupes− le contestó sin preocupaciones

Apagaron las luces y se acostaron ya para dormir. Mientras Tadase dormía pacíficamente, Amu se paró de la cama y bajó a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y sacó la humpty lock que tenía de recuerdo en un cajón de la sala.

Miró el candado con tristeza. Cada vez que ella veía el candado significaba que _ella pensaba en Ikuto_. Y con eso, derramó una lágrima en su rostro de porcelana y susurró silenciosamente.

−_Quiero una aventura_. −

**Fin del cap. 1~**

Pequeño secreto muy probable de revelar ha estado en ese último párrafo. Espero que lo entiendan, ya que con eso podrían darse una idea de cómo sería la cosa. DeceivedFantasy~


	2. Infidelidad

**I Want Madness  
**Amuto. Lemon R&R

Nota: éste fic no tendrá algo relacionado con la segunda temporada.  
Solo es en mente de la primera.

Amu, al final, durmió en el sofá. Ya iban a dar las siete en la mañana, y ésta se levanta. Esto era totalmente inusual, pero ella tenía una razón por la cual levantarse a ésta hora.

−_Si voy al café de nuevo...¿lo pondré encontrar?_ −

Amu definitivamente quiso volver a ver Ikuto, quiso estar al día con él. Se vistió con un short y una blusa y fue al café del día anterior. Ésta vez había unos pocos cuantos en la cafetería, pero de repente, se veía a un joven solitario sentado en una mesa leyendo un periódico. Amu se acerca.

−Ikuto... − murmuró Amu

−¿Hm? − preguntó Ikuto dejando el periódico a un lado −Amu…¿otra vez aquí? −

−¡Pensé que estarías aquí! − dijo Amu, finalizando la oración sonrojándose completamente

−Ya veo... − dijo Ikuto mirándola profundamente −¿Y el pequeño príncipe?, ¿perdido, de nuevo? −

−Está durmiendo aún... − dijo Amu

Ikuto notó que Amu se veía nostálgica y al tratarla con indiferencia solo lo empeoraría. Tomó un suspiro denso y habló.

−Vamos, siéntate− dijo Ikuto quitando su portafolio del asiento del lado

−Gracias− dijo Amu sonriendo

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Ikuto seguía leyendo el periódico, mientras que Amu miraba al suelo sonrojándose.

−Creo... − murmuró muy callado Amu

−¿Uh..? −

−Creo...que fue mala idea venir− dijo Amu retirándose de la silla −Perdón por molestar−

−Amu... − Ikuto suspiró −Las cosas ya no son como antes, sólo nos veíamos porque éramos enemigos−

−Lo sé, pero pensé que podríamos ser tan sólo amigos− dijo Amu sonrojanda

−¿Para qué? − preguntó Ikuto con indiferencia −Ya tienes a tu deseado novio− dijo Ikuto mirándola de reojo

Amu se sorprendió en la mirada que la había mirado Ikuto, parecía enojo e indiferencia mezclados. No supo cómo reaccionar después de eso.

−¡D-De acuerdo!, si no quieres hablar, me voy− dijo Amu dando media vuelta

−Oh no, Amu− dijo burlonamente Ikuto agarrándola un poco de su blusa, evitando que siguiera caminando

−¡Suéltame! − dijo Amu tratando de ser arrogante

−¿Quieres ir a caminar? − preguntó Ikuto

Amu lo miró y preguntó −¿No estás ocupado? −

−No importa− contestó tomando sus cosas

−¡Ok~! − dijo felizmente

Amu e Ikuto caminaron alrededor del parque y se sentaron en las bancas. Comenzaba a hacer frío y Amu no tenía ningún abrigo.

−¿Quieres mi abrigo? − preguntó Ikuto mientras veía a los niños jugar

−No, gracias− contestó Amu sonriendo

−Y bien…− dijo Ikuto volteándola a mirar justamente en sus ojos color ámbar −¿el sexo? −

−¡¿EH!? − preguntó sorprendida Amu con los ojos totalmente abiertos parándose

−Vamos, no me digas que tienes veinte y uno y vives con un hombre y eres virgen…−

−¡N-No es de tu asunto− dijo Amu cerrando sus ojos en la vergüenza

−Oh, entonces, ¿el pequeño príncipe no es bueno? − preguntó burlón

−¡Callate ya! − gritó Amu en la vergüenza

Ikuto comenzó a mirarla seriamente y se le acerco a Amu.

−¿Q-Qué haces? − preguntó calladamente Amu alejándose un poco sonrojada

−Nada− respondió

−E-Entonces…− contestó Amu nerviosa −¿Y tú? −

−¿Qué? − preguntó Ikuto, aún pegado a ella

−¿L-Lo has…?− pregunto Amu sonrojándose toda

−¿Celosa? − preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

−¿Q-Qué!? Preguntó Amu −¡N-No!, no me referia a eso…− dijo Amu calladamente

−Lo sé− dijo Ikuto, parándose

−¿Y luego? − preguntó Amu mirándolo desde atrás

−Tengo veinte y siete− contestó Ikuto −¿no es algo obvio? −

−Uh…− sólo llegó a decir eso Amu

De repente, Ikuto voltea y se acerca de nuevo al rostro de Amu, ésta no se alejó ni nada, solo miró hacia abajo. Ikuto levanta su mentón, haciéndola mirarlo, y lentamente Ikuto rozó sus delgados labios a los de Amu, ésta cerró sus ojos e Ikuto la observó y se alejó.

−¡¿P-Pero…qué!? − preguntó Amu abriendo sus ojos de nuevo sorprendida

−Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a casa− contestó Ikuto, dándole la espalda

−…No sin antes saber qué fue eso− contestó Amu firme

Ikuto volteó hacia ella y levantó el ceño. −¿Qué esperabas que fuera? −

−N-No se…¿un…dedal? − preguntó Amu mirándolo

−¿Querías que lo fuera? −

−…N-No sé…− dijo Amu nerviosa −¡¿Pero qué es todo éste cuestionario!? − preguntó Amu apenada

−¿Le serías infiel a Tadase? − preguntó Ikuto serio

−¿Por qué preguntas? − preguntó Amu curiosa

Ikuto suspiró y miró al suelo y luego volteó a ella −Por nada− contestó

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y empezaba a hacer mas frío que antes, ya estaba a punto de llover. Por eso, Amu mira arriba, al cielo, y en eso, cae la primera gota de lluvia en su nariz. Ésta parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza.

−Va a llover− dijo Ikuto sereno −Será mejor que te apures a casa−

−Si…− murmuró Amu mirando al suelo

Ikuto miró a Amu, y éste la vio algo decepcionada. Empezaban a caer las gotas más rápido y más abundante. Unos segundos después, Ikuto se le acercó a Amu, y éste le sostuvo del mentón haciéndola mirar arriba.

−¿Uh? − preguntó Amu sonrojándose

Luego Ikuto, aún sosteniendo su mentón, la besó. No fue uno grande y totalmente apasionado, pero fue uno tierno y debía admitir Amu que tenía mas chispa que los de Tadase. Amu sólo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llover fuerte. Ambos se empaparon totalmente, pero esto no los detuvo. Luego, Ikuto comenzó a despegar sus labios lentamente de los de Amu, ésta aún contuvo los ojos cerrados mientras que Ikuto se iba alejando. Y ahora sí, Amu abrió sus ojos y miró a los ojos color zafiros de Ikuto. Amu tenía toda su cara roja pero ésta vez, fue el _único _momento en que no le importó.

Ikuto se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a Amu. Éste ya tenía un suéter debajo y no le importó. Amu estaba atónita, y por eso Ikuto se lo puso encima de sus hombros.

−Éste…− murmuró Amu calladamente, viendo a Ikuto a los ojos −Ha sido el beso mas esperado que he tenido−

Ikuto la miró fijo y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia. Y en el fino rostro de Amu, se podía observar que comenzaba a formarse una cálida sonrisa.

Amu volvió a casa, con el abrigo de Ikuto. En cuanto ella abrió la puerta de la casa, Tadase le gritó.

−¡Amu! − gritó Tadase yendo hacia ella −¡¿Pero en donde rayos estabas!? −

−Fui…al parque− contestó Amu calladamente

−¡Dijiste que no volverías a hacer eso! −

−Perdón…−

−¡Por dios!, ¡¿cuándo crecerás y dejarás de hacer esas cosas!? −

Y con esa pregunta, Amu abrió sus ojos totalmente. Tadase seguía gritando, pero ésta no le importó en lo absoluto. Todo lo que podía tener en mente era lo que había sucedido en esa mañana. Después de unas horas, ambos estaban en su cuarto y Tadase habló.

−Haré chocolate caliente…− murmuró Tadase −¿Quieres? −

−No− contestó Amu mirando a la nada

Tadase quedó callado. Y luego, éste vio el extraño abrigo que Amu había dejado en la orilla de la cama −¿Lo compraste? −

−¿Uh? − preguntó Amu despertando de los pensamientos

−El abrigo− contestó Tadase −¿Lo compraste alrededor del parque? −

−Oh…si…− murmuró Amu mostrando un ligero sonrojo

−Vamos…a olvidar lo sucedido, ¿si? − comentó Tadase con una expresión de tristeza

−Supongo− respondió Amu indiferente

Después de la respuesta de Amu, Tadase se puso encima de Amu, comenzándola a besar lentamente. Amu no respondió al beso y ni se sonrojó. Éste comenzaba a quitarle la blusa a Amu, y ella, le dio un ligero golpe a la mano.

−No lo hagas− dijo Amu mirándolo a los ojos

−¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? − preguntó Tadase

−Pensé que aún no he crecido, _cómo tu dijiste_− respondió Amu desafiándolo

Luego, Amu se paró de la cama y agarró el abrigo de Ikuto y salió del cuarto. Tadase le gritó a Amu, pero ella no le importó y salió de la casa.

Aún seguía lloviendo demasiado fuerte, pero ella aún así corrió a dónde sus piernas se dirigían. Comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas por lo sucedido con Tadase, pero eso no evitó que ella corriera. Amu evitó caerse y llegó al lugar dónde quería. Era un edificio demasiado alto y entró en el.

Fue a la recepción y le habló a la señorita que estaba a cargo de. −Busco a alguien− .

Amu salió del elevador y buscó en las puertas a ése alguien. Y finalmente abrió la 408 y ahí estaba….

−¿Amu? − preguntó Ikuto dejando sus papeles en su escritorio, levantando el ceño −¿Qué haces aquí? −

Ikuto estaba sentado en su silla, junto con su escritorio con su portafolio y llenos de papeles. Éste aún sorprendido de ver a Amu en su puerta, se dirigió a ella. −¿Cómo me has encontrado? −

−Vi en tu tarjeta, al caerse de tu portafolio ésta mañana− respondió Amu sonrojándose

−…¿Y qué es lo que quieres? − preguntó Ikuto

−Decirte mi respuesta− dijo Amu acercando un paso más a él

−¿Pero de qué pregunta? − pregntó Ikuto levantando el ceño

−De que si le sería infiel a Tadase−

−…Eso ya no importa− dijo Ikuto regresando a su silla

−Ikuto− dijo Amu −la respuesta es un _sí_− respondió Amu sonrojándose

Ikuto la miró de reojo rápido y vio a Amu sonrojada, mirando al piso. Luego, Ikuto se paró de la silla, de nuevo, haciendo que Amu se pusiera nerviosa. Ésta lo miro para saber que diría él, pero lo único que hizo Ikuto fue cerrar la puerta y decir una palabra.

−Demuéstralo− dijo Ikuto con una mirada pícara

Amu se sonrojó totalmente y parecía un tomate. Ésta solo miro al piso −Uh…−

Ikuto agarró las muñecas de Amu y la puso contra la puerta, poniendo su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Ikuto acercó su rostro al cuello de Amu y comenzó a darle pequeños besos. Amu tragaba fuerte, esto lo notó Ikuto, y no sólo eso, sino que el rostro y cuello de Amu estaban hirviendo, a pesar de que su ropa estuviera empapada.

−_No más espera_− susurró Ikuto en su oreja

Amu comenzaba a jadear y murmuró pequeñas palabras −Esto…nunca hizo Tadase−

Ikuto sonrió pícaramente y se encontró con los ojos de Amu. Ésos dorados ojos que tanto sufrimiento le dio cuando eran más jóvenes. Besó los labios de Amu, ésta vez más apasionado. La lengua de Ikuto suplicaba la entrada a Amu, ésta accedió sin duda alguna y la lengua de Ikuto exploró la boca de Amu. Las manos de Ikuto comenzaban a arrastrarse lentamente hasta la cintura de Amu, ésta puso alrededor del cuello de Ikuto, sus brazos. Ikuto agarro con sus dos manos los extremos de la cintura de Amu y lo pegó contra al suyo. La mente de Amu estaba vacía, no cómo cuando estaba con Tadase, pero unas palabras pasaban constantemente.

−_Esto buscaba._ _Fuegos artificiales._ −

Y con eso, Ikuto puso el seguro de la puerta, y dejó cuidadosamente al suelo a Amu, éste poniéndose encima de ella. Ikuto comenzó a quitar la blusa de Amu, así como ella le quitaba el traje a Ikuto, hasta quedar ambos completamente desnudos. Y ambos quedaron en el piso toda la tarde. Haciendo…todo lo que deseaban hacer hace varios años.

**Fin del cap. 2~**

Ok D: les dejé el 2do cap a pesar de qe nu me gusto qe solo fueran 4 reviews aw u-u pero bueno D: les digo ahorita qe tal vez no actualice por un tiempo lool porque, volvi con PASSION, & no puedo escribir dos fics porque si no el otro se pondrá depravado Ikuto LOLOL | asi qe disfruten solo estos dos caps por ahora u-u LEMMON EL PRÓ .D reviews ;D ~


End file.
